toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ana Luce
Ana Luce (アナルーチェ, Ana Rūche) is a Bishokuya who is recognized as a Master of Food Honor and a member of the Five Gourmet Overlords and the oldest of the Five. She is known as the Beast Princess and doesn't seem to get along with the other four members of the Gourmet Overlords. The only person that Ana seems to get along with is her Combo Partner, Avaron Yoshida. Appearance Ana is a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, waist-length blonde hair with bangs that reach her shoulders framing her face. She usually ties her hair into two loose ponytails. Some time after leaving the Shokurin Temple, she obtained a violet rhombus mark on her forehead, which she uses as a gathering point for Appetite Energy known as the Calorie Seal. It will temporarily disappear when unleashing the conserved energy and reappear after she has accumulated enough energy. When she releases the Calorie Seal, the diamond mark on her forehead opens out into a seal that usually extends to her jaws. When using the Calorie Seal, the markings extend themselves around her entire body. She has a slender frame and despite being known as flat-chested in her childhood, she now has a rather large bust; 106 centimeters in circumference. Her beauty has been pointed out several times and she's been called the most beautiful woman in the world by several people. Though she admits that most of those compliments were directed more at her chest than anything else. She often wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble (賭, kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink color of lipstick. She also wears a necklace in clear view on her chest. Personality She is usually described as easily angered, and almost nothing more. While she is easily angered, she does have a pretty firm grasp on her temper, though this doesn't mean that her Appetite Devil doesn't show up in the form of her Intimidation whenever she is angered. This makes it incredibly easy to tell when she's angry even if she shows no outward signs of anger, her Appetite Devil makes it abundantly clear. She does also have a habit of criticizing the bad habits of others, like Damon's gluttony and his lack of control of his temper or Delsin's lack of complete cooking skill, though she has alcoholic tendencies and anger problems of her own. It should be noted that because she's so easily angered by others, she tries not to spend too much time around others and, almost specifically, the other members of the Five Gourmet Overlords. This is because she's spent so much time around them that they all know the fastest ways to irritate her. The only people who seem to be capable of not irritating Ana is her Combo Partner, Avaron, and her uncle, Thor Tama. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Ana's Intimidation.jpg|Ana's Intimidation Ana's Intimidation LV 2.jpg|Ana's Intimidation Stage 2 Ana's Intimidation LV 3.jpg|Ana's Intimidation Final Stage Intimidation: is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either by performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Ana's known to have an Appetite Devil which can actually take on three different forms depending on how much she's trying to Intimidate the target. The third and True Form of her Appetite Devil can only be released when she releases the Appetite Energy she's been gathering and storing in the Calorie Seal. Enhanced Strength: Even without the use of Appetite Energy, Ana has remarkable strength. She has been seen easily carrying Beasts and Ingredients several times her size and is capable of knocking someone back several feet with a simple flick to the forehead. Ana has even been witnessed destroying a wall with her fist, though if this was without the aid of Appetite Energy or not is unclear as she punched the wall in an attempt to keep her anger under control. It has been commented, however, that she is likely capable of the same feat without Appetite Energy as well. Enhanced Endurance: Between years of training, the use of Appetite Energy, Food Honor, Food Immersion and her unique Calorie Seal ability, Ana has drastically increased her physical endurance. She is capable of taking hits from any Beast and any of the other Overlords. This, however, does not mean that the attacks don't hurt, and she'd rather avoid being the one hit and would prefer being the one doing the hitting. Hunting Method Appetite Energy:is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. *'Tenderizer '(テンダライザー, Tendaraizā): Ana creates a massive meat tenderizer with her Appetite Energy, usually when she makes a fist. The Appetite Construct has a long wooden handle with a solid, metal block on the end of it and the metal block has numerous spikes on both ends of it that help pound and tenderize the target. After making the fist with the necessary amount of energy behind it, she brings her fist down in the same manner as one would swing a hammer. This is her strongest offensive attack and has the most destructive power. **'Tenderizer: Single Point' (テンダライザー：一点, Tendaraizā: Itten, lit Tenderizer: One Point): rather than making a fist, Ana focuses her Appetite Energy into only one of her fingers. While this is severely weaker than when she uses her fist, she still maintains enough destructive force to create a crevice in the ground. **'Tenderizer Hook' (テンダライザーフック, Tendaraizāfukku): instead of swinging her fist in a downward motion, Ana instead performs a haymaker punch, causing the Appetite Construct to approach the target as if it had been swung like a bat. ***'Tenderizer Press' (テンダライザープレス, Tendaraizāpuresu): Ana performs Tenderizer Hook with both hands, bringing them together to smash her target between the two Tenderizers. **'Tenderizer: Double Time' (テンダライザー：ダブル·タイム, Tendaraizā: Daburu· taimu): Ana attacks using Tenderizer with both fists and repeatedly strikes her target until it is completely flattened and tenderized. *'Zester': Ana, holding her hand like a claw, creates an Appetite Construct of an instrumetn with a handle and a curved metal end, the top of which is perforated with a row of round holes with sharpened rims. Ana presses the construct against the target with moderate force and draws it against the target. This then cuts the top layer of the target away from the target and cuts it into ribbons. *'Reamer '(リーマー, Rīmā): Ana places her middle finger over her ring and index fingers and her ring and index fingers on her thumb and pinky with her fingers all aimed at the same point but arched at the same time. By doing this she creates an Appetite Construct of a large Lemon Reamer that is made of a solid hardwood. She then thrusts her hand at her target and twists her hand back and forth to "juice" her target. **'Squeezer '(スクイーザー, Sukuīzā): just like Reamer, however, Ana attacks her target in more of an uppercut motion, lifting her target up and having gravity assist her and increase the damage done. Life Erase (消命 Shōmei): Is a unique technique some humans with Gourmet Cells have been shown to access as it allows them to "hide their presence" in a sense, allowing them to remain hidden from any kind of creature or beings that tries to sense them. To use this, the person begins by calming down their entire body and mind, imagining a blanket or shroud to envelop themselves as the gourmet cells begin to create a unique chemical that makes the body almost disappear from all forms of tracing, even visual perception as it allows them to make sure no one can see, hear, or even sense them at times. Ana learned this while she was trying to capture a Human Angler, seeing it's similar skill that the IGO has dubbed Life Focus. Having figured out the Life Erase skill, Ana was able to capture the Human Angler she brought back. Food Honor ' (食義, ''Shokugi) is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in, especially difficult, but necessary ways. With the training, the person is put through multiple sessions of incredible difficulties, all of which connects with a proper method of appreciating ingredients to their fullest, allowing for any form of sluggish movements in the user's body to disappear, leaving behind the full force of the person's body when they fight. Ana spent some time at the Shokurin Temple, taking her time to learn Food Honor and eventually Food Immersion. *Food Immersion' (食没, ''Shokubotsu): is the secret technique of Food Honor. Described by Shokurin Temple's master Chin, Food Immersion is when one respects and appreciates the food they have eaten even after it enters the body and becomes part of their flesh and blood. The ingredients absorbed by the body are thankful themselves for being eaten and they pour all the nutrients they have into one's body almost limitlessly. It also makes the user gain an increment in his weight without necessarily getting fat, as seen with Chin Chinchin who weighs a ton with the technique. In the teachings of Food Honor, it is described as immersing one's self into a meal. Only those that heighten their appreciation towards food to the utmost limit can attain Food Immersion. Ana learned this towards the end of her time spent at the Shokurin Temple. **'Calorie Seal' (カロリーシール, Karorīshīru): a technique created by Ana based on Food Honor and Food Immersion whereby she concentrates her Appetite Energy and a portion of the nutrients she gains from Food Immersion into a specific point. She tends to collect this into a spot on her forehead which then takes on the appearance of a violet rhombus. This requires very precise control over one's Appetite Energy and the distribution of nutrients within the body. When the Seal is unsealed, all of the stored Energy and nutrients are then released into the body for Ana to use, raising her powers up to 100 times her normal levels. With the flood of Appetite Energy and nutrients into her body, almost all of the injuries that Ana may have received before that are healed near instantaneously. However, once all of the stored energy and nutrients are used up, Ana is rendered weak, emaciated and highly vulnerable, making this a last resort technique. It also takes up to 3 months before the mark reappears on her forehead, so she cannot use this technique repeatedly. Menu Trivia *Appearance is that of Tsunade from Naruto *Character originally began as the creation of DJ but due to some reasons, she fell into my care *Intimidation images are: **'Yubel' from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG **'Yubel - Terror Incarnate' from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG **'Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare' from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *Permission for Food Honor and Food Immersion was given by Damon and the name for Calorie Seal was suggested by Zaregoto Category:Female Category:Females Category:Bishokuya Category:Five Gourmet Overlord Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Combo Category:Food Honor User Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Appetite Energy User Category:Human